1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable case for a multimedia device; in particular, it relates to a foldable case applicable to storage of the multimedia device and wireless earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, multimedia devices, such as tablet personal computers (PC) or smart-phones, have been a part of people's daily lives. As such, the multimedia devices are subject to accidental damages including collisions with other objects, requiring protection provided by dedicated foldable cases.
Whereas the aforementioned dedicated foldable cases may shield the multimedia devices they encase from accidental damages, other accessories thereof, e.g., wireless earphone, may not enjoy the similar protection as they are not to be held by the dedicated foldable cases. Besides, since the wireless earphone and the multimedia device are separately placed inconvenience may result especially when both the accessories and the multimedia devices are sought at the same time.